


Dawn

by alistairweekend



Series: Khallia Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic, Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Mm…your kid before five in the morning.” Featuring Khallia Hawke and Fenris' twins Cerise and Sable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

A keening wail pierced Fenris’ ears, forcing its way into the abstract dream he had been in the middle of. The elf’s eyes flicked open, his senses hyper alert and heartbeat quickening for a panicked moment.

Entangled in his gangly arms, Khallia Hawke stirred and proceeded to groan against Fenris’ bare chest, her breath warm against his skin.

Fenris relaxed as he realized the source of the sound. Nearly a year of being relatively safe and he was still treating every unexpected bump in the night as a hidden enemy.

That didn’t make the noise any less annoying, however. Fenris squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his nose into his lover’s hair, hoping the sound would maybe disappear if he just ignored it.

He should have known better. Instead of dying down, another cry joined in.

Khallia let out a long, audible breath, shaking her head. An arm maneuvered through the mess of blankets and limbs in order for a fisted hand to tap Fenris’ abdomen — a half-hearted attempt at a punch. “Fenris,” the mage whined, voice muffled and groggy. “ _Your_  kids before five in the morning…”

Fenris sighed, but moved to get up. Khallia rolled off him limply, and as soon as he lifted the blankets off himself she swiftly gathered them up towards her and burrowed underneath them. Fenris rolled his eyes and stood up.

He walked down a short hallway before arriving at the source of the wailing; a small room containing two simple cribs. Without hesitation Fenris approached the one on the right first, his tattoos casting a soft light just bright enough to outline a squirming infant.

He reached down to gently pick the child up. The tiny thing ceased its plaint almost immediately, hiccuping as it rested its head on its father’s shoulder, cloud of red hair intertwining with Fenris’ stark white locks. He slowly rocked back and forth, a hand firmly on the baby’s back.

“ _Festis bei umo canavarum_ ,” he whispered. “You will be the death of me. I said that to your mother once.” A corner of his mouth quirked upwards and he shook his head. “You’re a loud one, little Cerise, just like her.”

Cerise hiccuped contentedly and moved her thumb to her mouth in reply. Fenris stepped over to the other crib, where another infant laid. He used his free hand to smooth back the other child’s black hair, and it reacted to the touch by blinking open its big blue eyes and clutching at his fingers.

"Your brother Sable here is much quieter." Fenris sighed and marveled at how different the babies’ personalities were already. Sable had stopped his crying as soon as Fenris had entered the room — Cerise was the fussier of the twins by a long shot, but also expressed her delight vocally, while Sable seemed content with an occasional smile.

Fenris stood there for several minutes waiting for his children to fall asleep once more. As soon as Cerise’s breathing slowed and Sable’s eyes fluttered shut, Fenris carefully went back to the other crib and attempted to set Cerise down.

Not a moment after she left his arms she woke up, green eyes filling with tears. Quickly Fenris grabbed her before her wailing could begin, and he looked to the ceiling in exasperation. It seemed it was going to be one of  _those_  nights.

Rubbing his eyes, Fenris went to scoop Sable up in his other arm, then returned to the bedroom. At the side of the bed he paused. “Khallia,” he prompted at the mound of blankets.

The pile shifted until a head of orange hair poked out. Khallia smiled in drowsy amusement at the sight of Fenris, then sat up and held out her arms to take one of the babies.

Fenris climbed in after his load was lightened, situating the children and blankets until it was the parents with the twins between them, Fenris and Khallia’s arms reaching underneath the blankets to hold hands. All four were fast asleep within minutes.


End file.
